


Do You Want to Build a Snowman

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [20]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Building snowmen, Fluff, Snow, Snowmen, Winter, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jeff doesn't really give Joe a choice: it's snowman building time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Gethin liked the snow, even though it sometimes made him feel a little melancholic, because it reminded him of days playing in the snow with his cousins and then his mum would call them in and make them hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies. 

Now he would take a walk with Jonathan and when they came home Jonathan would make them Irish coffees and they’d eat chocolate log, Jonathan’s favourite, and cuddle on the sofa. It was a nice tradition. 

Jonathan didn’t particularly care for the snow, it was simply too cold. He preferred to look at it from the warm and cozy depths of his apartment rather than actually having it seep through his shoes, socks, and trousers. 

Steph, Bromley and Jeff on the other hand loved snow. Perhaps because they had grown up in the city, so snow had always been somewhat sparse, it wasn’t what a child would expect snow to look like, rather it was grey sludge on the street that slowed traffic and made people slip and fall and curse. Therefore they were extremely excited when they arrived in Dulais valley which was covered in a thick blanket of snow. 

“It looks like a whole new world, doesn’t it?” breathed Jeff, completely awestruck. 

“Yeah.” Bromley had his nose pressed up against the grimy bus window, not wanting to miss anything. Steph squeezed between the two of them to look as well.

Reggie and Ray stayed in their seats. They didn’t rate snow as something over which to be excited. Mark and Mike were talking quietly, their heads close together, Mike’s hat and Mark’s quiff brushing against each other with every jolt of the bus. Gethin was quiet as he took in the countryside but he grasped tightly onto Jonathan’s hand.

“I need it back to shift gears in a second, love,” he murmured and Gethin gave him a watery smile.

 

“Joe, Joe.” 

Joe twisted around, getting caught in the sheets as he tried to locate the annoying sound trying to rouse him.

“Hnggg?”

“Joe, wake up,” the voice had turned into a whine. “I really want to go out into the snow before Mark has us running errands or god knows what he has planned.”

Bromley groaned. “Jeff….now? Really? How did you even get in?”

“Sian let me in, obviously.” Jeff’s tone made it clear at how idiotic he had found the last question.

“Joe, you’re wasting precious snowman building time. Get up. Ooomph!”

Winded and outraged Jeff looked up at Joe who had pushed him off the ledge of the bunkbed.

“Did you honestly just push me off the bed?” he whisper shrieked. He didn’t want to wake up the children. He only heard Bromley cackle.

“You just wait…” he threatened and was about to drag Bromley out of bed when Sian, who appeared to have a sixth sense for trouble, appeared.

“Jeff, why don’t I make you tea and you can have some breakfast while Joe gets up?”

Jeff was slightly appeased and he followed Sian obediently but not before hissing in Joe’s direction.

“You’d better be up by the time I’m finished or else my retribution will be devastating.” 

 

Half an hour later, wrapped up warmly Joe, Jeff and Steph were standing in Cliff’s back garden. They had appointed it their official snowman building site because it was the least likely place where boisterous children were going to knock down their masterpiece. 

“Unfortunately we don’t have any carrots for the noses but thankfully I gathered twigs and stones as supplies while the lesser people were still asleep.” Jeff turned up his nose haughtily at the other two, who immediately pelted him with some snow.

“Arghhh, it’s so wet,” Jeff cried and the others were bent over double giggling at Jeff jumping and twisting trying to dislodge the snow.

“Now to build our snowman army,” Joe said and Steph grandly swung her shovel. After all, they had big plans - they wanted to recreate everyone in LGSM maybe even beg the others to lend them their hats and scarves so that Bromley could take pictures.

It turned out that building snowmen was a lot harder than expected.

 

“This is just tragic,” Gethin said from his spot at the kitchen window. He was sipping his morning coffee and Jonathan joined him looking out at the three youngest who were still trying, with no great success, to piece together a snowman.

“I’m going to have to go out and help them,” groaned Gethin but the small smile playing around his lips told Jonathan that he wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love kudos and comments.


End file.
